lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
PKEMON- The Violet Islands
I don’t see why I’m writing this story at all, I’m in the middle of class at my school and all it’s doing is bringing back haunting memories. But, I believe that if I don’t get this out of my head and into the open it will stay with me the rest of my life, so here it goes. This is the story of how I found the secret area in Pokemon- The Violet Islands. It was a normal day. I slugged through school, listened to music on the bus ride home, and sped through my homework to play Minecraft as soon as I could. But today wouldn’t be normal, it was going to mentally scar me for a long time. No matter how much I try, this thought comes back to me at least ten times an hour, lasting for at least a minute each time. I went on my server, (Zarkov.net. In case any of you want to know) and I accomplished the usual. I got creative, so I was building and helping others. My mom called me for a snack, and I paused the game where I was and went to eat. (I have a reserved slot on the server, I can’t be timed out for being idle) She gave me some food, We talked about school, and I flopped back in the chair to play. I unpaused it, and I looked at what the screen said. Disconnected From Server by BennySaysByeBye Reason: Rejoin For one, there isn’t an admin on the server named BennySaysByeBye, and two, I wasn’t sure if the username even existed. I went back to multiplayer, and it said that the server was all the way filled. (I have reserved, slot, I can join even when it’s full) When I re-entered the server though, I hit TAB and nobody was online but the username BSBB. Which I assumed was BennySaysByeBye. The chat was being mass-spammed by random letters from him, which appalled me. Suddenly, a link was posted, and half a second after that it said BennySaysByeBye Has left The server, His soul is at rest. What the HELL? My server had no plugins to perform that kinda messed up crap! I was morbidly shocked at this statement, and hoped someone in the server was just fucking with me. I sighed, and continued on with my life. What the HELL? My server had no plugins to perform that kinda messed up crap! I was morbidly shocked at this statement, and hoped someone in the server was just fucking with me. I sighed, and continued on with my life. I looked at the link, I won’t post it because you’re bound to go looking for it. Typed it in the URL bar and went there. It was a background of a Pokeball, round, and what didn’t cover the screen was a dark maroon, blood-ish color. The little button on the pokeball had a Pikachu face on it, but Pikachu’s ears were drooping, his eyes were slumped, and he had a frown. That was all that was on the page. I moved my mouse around and saw that I could click the pokeball button, but when I did Pikachu let out a high pitched scream. I gasped at this. Clicking again, he kept making the scream, but it was let out at a slower- lower pitch. I hated doing this to my second favorite pokemon, (Gallade is my favorite) but curiosity drove me on. After about five clicks, Pikachu was crying, and his head disappeared. The pokeball opened, and it revealed a link to Ebay. Clicking the link, I was brought to the website, but again, something was off. The “Ebay” logo was replaced by “SDdjz!” (Caps were just like that) and the white background was black. The picture was that of a DS Cartridge, it had a professionally made Pokemon! Logo, it read “Pokemon White” with the exact same look. The timer said there were 2:32 seconds left on the clock, so I quickly purchased it at a low $4.00. Though there was still time left, the clock changed to “SOLD” and the tab closed. Over the next three weeks, life went by normally. I cleaned the gutters, mowed the lawn, vacuumed the house, and other chores. But exactly 22 days later there was a knock on the door. I was right next to it so of course, I opened it. Nobody was outside, not even a vehicle. I considered I had just been pranked, and that the person was hiding at the side of my house for me to close the door. I was about to close the door when I noticed a box at my feet. It was from UPS, and had a label crudely slapped on it with blue letters that read “PKEMON” (Again, that’s the way it was spelled.) Surprised that the package came at all, I took it inside and opened it. Sure enough, there was the brand new (Well, except for the plastic around the case being gone) Pokemon White. I opened it, the game wasn’t missing a label or any shit, it was just fine. Being a fan of Creepypastas, the only reason I DID order this was to see what someone could’ve done. Slapping the game in my 3DS, it turned on just fine. The logo read “Pokemon White” and I clicked play. Over the next few days, I set aside 2-3 hours a day (Sometimes more at nighttime) and quickly conquered the game with my amazing new team. Zekrom level 72, Samurott level 60, Raichu (Traded) level 90. (My most used pokemon) Victini level 56. And a Chandelure level 87. My pokedex was almost complete, with about 534 pokemon. (That’s a lot in my opinion) and I got bored with the game. I sighed, saved, and turned it off. The game was fun, but once I play something I either keep it in a box somewhere or turn it in at Gamestop, this time I put it in a box. A month later, with spare time on my hands, I cleaned out my Nostalgia Chamber. (You can figure out why I call it that) and the first box I came upon was my gamecube games. (For those who read my other story- Kirby’s Air Ride, Lost Star. It’s gone now. I’m putting the story up shortly) and played some. Next, I emptied some pictures of me and my father. (He died when I really young) and I finally came upon the game. Bored, I slipped it into my 3DS again and started up. I was in Castelia City, where I had left off. I was able to get one of the ice cream things, and I went on the pier to go to Victory Island. When I got to where the boat was, the Lady that you talk to that lets you on talked to me, she gave me this dialogue. Lady: We’re sorry, but the last of the passengers have boarded. You’ll have to come by some other time. She got on the boat and it left. I’m thinking- What the fuck!? I hoped that I didn’t just lose privileges to this island! I ran to where the Lady was just standing, hoping this was just a glitch, but suddenly this text box came up- Samurott used Surf! The normal animation played, but I had no control over the pokemon. It was like I was being driven by the currents, but I couldn’t see them. I watched me surf for about five minutes, making turns here and there, until I finally stopped. Thinking the game froze, I wiggled my analog stick, and I had control again. I *facepalmed* and turned back to go home. But as I went back, there was a line of those little boulder things that block your fucking path all the time. Realizing I had to go forward, I did as it willed me. I should’ve stopped there. After about another five minutes of surfing forward, the sprite stopped, and waited there for a few seconds. I heard the rumbling noise (Usually used during some kind of Team “Insert gay team name here” attacks or something.) and the water started moving, and I was slipped into a cutscene- It showed the back of the sprite’s head, and it floated up (Not me, the camera) revealing a large island emerging from the water. It was made with that dark red ash-ish colored rock (You know what I’m talking about) with a volcano at the top. There were doors on the island, and the cutscene showed people walking out of the doors with a slight waving animation, as if saying “Hi!” before the cutscene finished. It showed my Samurott going up to the island and getting off at the shore. I was going to turn around to go back on the water when I heard the wall “Dud” sound, and the water animation sped up. I assumed it was so I couldn’t go away from the island now because of rough waters, and turned around. I first went in a Pokemon center and healed, Nurse Joy wasn’t there. It was a man with blue hair, he said- Doctor Dave: Hello! Welcome to the Violet Islands, visitor! Not many people find us here. (Click A Button) We’ll gladly welcome you into our home! Enjoy your stay here, I’ll heal your Pokemon. The Pokemon healing animation played, and he gave me back my Pokemon. Saying again- “Enjoy your stay!” And the dialogue stopped. The island seemed innocent, and (Not being much of a Pokemon follower. I just play the games occasionally) I just assumed that it was something Nintendo decided to throw in. Happy with this, I went outside and another little scene started, but it was without cool effects. Gary (Or Blue, I guess) ran out from the left side of the screen and bumped into me, giving a loud “Dud” noise and bumping us apart. Blue: Hey! You’re not the only person here on the Violet Islands! Watch your step, I’ll beat you in a heartbeat! There was a battle intro sequence, and it showed me starting a battle with Blue. His Team had been altered from the other games, as he threw out a level 100 Charizard. (Usually they don’t’ throw out starter pokemon first. So that was just something noted) I threw out my Samurott. I had type advantage, but he had a major level advantage. I started with an X Critical and his pokemon used Fly. Luckily, when my next turn came I chose Razor Shell and his fly missed. I brought him down to the yellow health with a critical hit, and it showed him taking his pokemon back and switching it out. He threw out a pokemon, Pikachu, level 87. I switched my pokemon out with my Raichu, He used Thunder, but it did barely any damage. (About 30 damage, actually) I ended the Pikachu with an extreme speed and slam. Blue’s sprite slid on screen as he said- Blue: What…? No. I won’t lose, not to some nobody like you! That statement only wanted me to beat him more, so he slid off the screen as it said, “Blue is sending out Charizard, would you like to switch pokemon?” I said yes, and brought out Samurott. Again, he used fly. This time he hit though, bringing Samurott down to literally 17 health. I hit him with Surf, and his pokemon went down. I did a mental high-five to myself and watched him come on screen again. Blue: You think you’re all tough, I’ll show you!” “Blue is sending out Blastoise, change pokemon?” I selected No, because I decided I might as well Run Samurott to the ground and have him go out with a fight. Blastoise, was level 100 as well. ( I guess his starters were level 100 now.) I had more speed somehow. I used Take Down and brought the pokemon down just above half-health with my X Critical still in effect. The recoil slammed down on Samurott and he went down. I switched to my Zekrom, and used it to immediately destroy the blastoise with a Fusion Bolt. Blue: No, No, NO, NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Blue’s expression turned from anger to fear, as the pixels in his face curved into a terrified look. His sprite slid of the screen again, and it showed the familiar “Battle switch” again. It told me he was switching to Venusaur, and I sent out my Chandelure. The Venusaur was a level 85, contrary to the other pokemon. I used Will ‘o Wisp and flamethrower to finish off the grass dinosaur, when he had only brought me down to about half health with two powerful leaf storms. Blue: I can’t lose, these last two pokemon are my only hope… My only hope? Was something going to happen if he lost? This confused me. But I kept on with the battle. It told me he was sending out a Mew, which was surprising considering (Everyone but N) doesn’t use legendary pokemon. The mew was level 99. I kept my chandelure out, and attacked it with three faint attacks, (It hit me with only one psychic, which didn’t kill me. It’s other moves missed) and it fell. Blue: Please don’t do this, I’m sorry! I’m so-ryyyy! He fell to his knees, and his last pokeball slipped out of his pocket in a scratchy pixel animation. It was a level 4 Bidoof. Even though it was there, it showed Blue’s sprite in the background, playing a repeating “crying” animation. I quickly demolished the bidoof with a flamethrower, and here’s where it gets scary. Blue’s animation stopped, and my character sprite slid onto the screen. Dialogue came up saying I got 4500 poke-credits or whatever, and then I slid off the screen. ???: He wasn’t worthy of the Violet Islands. Doctor Dave slid on the screen, he had spiky blue hair and wore a light blue lab-coat. Doctor Dave: Those who lose aren’t worthy of Pokemon. “Doctor Dave shot Blue!” This text shocked me. I didn’t even press A for a few minutes. Finally, I hit the button and an animation played. Blue: No, please! I’M SORRY, JUST LET ME GO FR- BANG* Doctor Dave shot his gun, and a black hole appeared in his head, which quickly started dripping blood (A flurry of red pixels). An animation showed Blue fall to the ground, and his sprite disappeared. Blue died! The screen went black and took me back to the overworld. Doctor Dave started some dialogue again. Doctor Dave: On the Violet Islands, if you lose a battle. You lose your life. We only allow the strongest people here at all times. I was appalled at this, but something kept me going. The music (Which I forgot to mention, didn’t play until now) was a techno-poppish tune. Something like a bicycling road or something. Doctor Dave’s sprite stayed there for a few seconds, before retreating to the Pokemon Center. I walked around town, talking to people. Most of them seemed happy to live on the Violet Islands, except for one little girl. Her overworld sprite was hard to make out, but I saw she had black hair with pigtales, an ovalish shape (Imagine Stewie from Family guy) and she dragged a teddy bear behind her. I talked to her and Dialogue started. ???: They kill people every day… Inhumanely… I am Senc, if you want to know. I’ve lived here since I was born. Seeing at least five people shot a day, most people visitors… Senc: Please help me... I looked at the poor girl's sprite, what made it worse was lots of bloodied marks on her face and arms. Obviously showing that she had been abused, perhaps for being a weak trainer. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, with a lavender like irises. Her head was slightly tilted to the left. And her mouth was cracked open in a sad frown. I turned my sprite around and walked towards the door, right before walking through it Senc ran up to me. Senc: NO!!! Senc's sprite hurtled towards me, probably wanting to go with me, and the game emitted a loud *BANG* sound again, but this time it was a bald-headed man (You know that sprite) behind her. Senc fell to the ground, a pool of blood around her body. I nearly screamed “NO!!!” at the game for the poor little girl. The man walked up to me, dialogue. ???: Hi! I’m Duke. Sorry about my daughter, she was sentenced to execution though, no biggy! He turned around and walked to the table. Disturbed by this, I walked outside the house and up some stairs in the island, approaching the Gym. Walking inside, I saw that it was just a simple 1-way gym with three people along the way. I saved right here, in case anything happened. I quickly beat the three trainees, (They only had up to level 80s.) and they got shot by the Gym leader each time. I healed at the Pokemon center, and went back to the Gym, but the layout was different now. It showed a crude elevator with brown all over it in splotches, (Rust…?) I went on it, and got up to a large plate. The gym leader stood there. She was African-american with red hair put up in a bun. She wore an elegant yellow dress with white laces at the bottom. Thea: I’ve beaten hundreds of trainers, you won’t be any difference, ha-ha! The battle sequence started. She had the exact same team as Blue had, except played in reverse. I used about the same tactic I had before, but reversed it as well. Saving my X Critical for the end and beating her pokemon along the way. At the end, about the same thing happened to her as it did to Blue. She fell to her knees, crying. I was taken to the overworld, in which she walked over to me and handed me the Rainbow Gym badge and $10000 poke-credits. “Take a step back…” She said, and my character backed up onto the elevator. It took me down to the floor, and as I walked off the elevator a “CRSHHH” noise came out of my speakers, as Thea came crashing onto the floor from where I had just been, on the elevator. It was her overworld sprite, crudely covered in red pixels, and a few white ones, representing bone. By now, I had taken my time to walk to the bathroom calmly, and puke for about ten minutes. I ate something (I can’t do anything on an empty stomach, I can’t concentrate) and looked at the game. The screen was black, but I hadn’t done anything. Dialogue came up, and I read it slowly. Doctor Dave: We’re sorry about your abilities, but we can’t have you roaming around our island. You’re a great trainer! But you’ll run us extinct on this island! A Button* Doctor Dave: You will be put down in history, young one. Keep playing in the afterlife! A Button* The bang noise played once again, but so loud it crashed my speakers. and it showed a picture (Highly graphic, but still animated) came up. I didn’t give second thoughts about puking all over the floor. It showed a sprite of my character, hung by a noose with a bullet hole in his head. His stomach had been gashed through, and his organs hanging out. Blue was next to him, the same damage done. Both teams of pokemon had been sliced through the stomach, and hung by the respective player, blood covered the floor, along with all the bodies of people who fell to the fate of the Violet Islands. I cried when I saw Senc in the front middle of the floor, who had three bullet holes (In the form of an equilateral triangle) in her forehead. Her black hair was a dark, dark red. And she was clutching her blood-stained teddy bear. I think this game signified the problem of not fitting in, not being good enough for everyone else. It showed that someone who didn't fit the standards of the common civilization in which they lived in would be shoved out, as an outcast. And if you tried to hard you would also be excluded. Don't fall to the fate of the Violet Islands. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Paukymaun Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:DIALOGUE!